Somewhere to Belong :Hiatus:
by Gen the Pyromaniac
Summary: Roxas has escaped his princehood for a life well earned. But what happens when he joins a thieves guild? And can he avoid the search for him that is being conducted? [[Akuroku Lemon later T for now Side pairings RikuSora, Zemyx]]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, FF, or anything else really mentioned here. Story idea is my own.

**Author Notes: **I know I'm supposed to be working on Internal Wars, but nooo this is a GOOD idea. GOOD. xD It's an idea I got from a site I role play at. It's fantasy ;3 so you should somewhatidly enjoy it. 3333 First chapter! Only a test. We'll see what love I get from it.

* * *

**Escape**

The halls of the large palace were quiet, the sun having barely risen over the horizon. The magnificent mansion overlooked the Sea of Destiny and the island nation that it ruled, Destiny Islands. The smallest island housed the castle, the only way in by boat at the docks or by airship. Many came by boat, for it was the cheapest way to get across the short stretch of water. Airship travelers only came from the other kingdoms and princedoms and any other type of place 'ruled' by someone or some people. Airships were expensive things that only very wealthy nobles or highly successful merchants could possibly afford. Royalty was always included in that list.

The seas around the kingdom were always peaceful; a tropical paradise to anyone who was fortunate enough to live there. At least, it is to most. A good job with a decent wage had to be gained before the tropical ways of the islands finally began to work. Some people spent years trying to get a hold on wealth and half the time, all the things they worked for were given to their descendants as they died away. Half the time after _that_ the fortunes were squandered away by the youth and the family returned to squalor. It was a chain that wouldn't be broken.

Life was a rigid routine here, where things rarely happened that were surprising. Sure, there were the occasional bard troupe or a famous scientist or a traveling show that happened to stop by the island realm, but things like that were planned half the time and there seemed to never be chaos. Everything was smooth; more so with the people higher on society's ladder. Most of the chaos that happened to go on was caused by everyone not wealthy enough to be a noble or a high ranking merchant. The real people, it was said, that got things done and made life nicer for the ones who could afford better living. It was right under the noses of the rich that real life was happening. The rich people may have had money and all the things they desired in their hearts, but they didn't have the true way of living. They rarely earned what they had. The ones they looked down on earned all they had, even the thieves.

Perhaps that was what caused a particular noble, prince even, the want to escape the choking bonds of the stuck up, lazy royalty and noblemen and women. This particular prince, almost grown into a true man, is the hero of this story. He had grown up all his life with his twin forcing him into the shadows. The boy rarely had many friends once he turned thirteen, his only true companion being his books and his garden. He may have called his twin and the twin's friends as his own, but he knew they had not chosen him. They chose the other.

This prince, almost his twin's opposite, always yearned to escape the palace walls, to wonder freely on the other islands, to be among the real people for once. He seemed to think about that all the time, wondering what he could do out there, actually making a living he had earned. It seemed quite fetching to him, oh yes.

How do I know? Well, I suppose I have to. It's my story. My name? Pft, just keep reading, you lazy bums, and you'll get it eventually. So here is my tale, something I've longed to tell for so long. Of course, I've been forced to retell it in third person, since I had originally planned to sell this as a biography rather than an autobiography. But, either way, the story gets told, so I doubt anyone will complain.

* * *

"Roxas!" an impatient voice yelled, muffled by the large wooden door. The boy, almost a man, grumbled and turned his head to shove his face deeper into the large goose feather pillow. He pulled the expensive blanket over his head, trying to shut out the banging that had ensued after the voice. With every pounding sound on the door, the teen on the bed winced, shutting his eyes tighter and tighter. Why didn't the noise just stop? "ROXAS!" The teen grumbled, turning over again, his arms and legs spread out under the covers. He gripped the material with his hands, holding back the want to bang his head against the wall.

"God, what the hell… Can't a person get some sleep around here?" The blond haired prince rose from his bed, pushing the warm blanket off of his thin frame. He groped around the floor with his feet, trying to find his shoes, but all he managed to find was a fallen book with several pages bent. He sighed, picking up the book and smoothing out the pages before returning it to the elaborately carved nightstand next to the rather large and impressive four poster bed which was covered with a canopy of red satin, draping the bed with curtains of the cascading material.

As the blond royal opened the door, he was instantly bombarded by his slightly older twin, Sora. Sora knocked over his twin in a frenzy as he ran to his brother's closet. Roxas rubbed his head, feeling a bump emerging. Clothes went flying in the air as Sora searched the spacious closet for something. "You're so late, Roxy! So very, very late!" A large amount of clothes were being thrown at the blond teen, who had been trying to pick up the discarded clothes. "Get dressed already!" The brunette threw the clothes he had chosen on the bed.. "I can't believe you almost missed the party!" Roxas stared as his brother began shoving a shirt over his head.

"Hey! I can dress myself!" Sora swore loudly as an answer, shoving pants into Roxas' open arms. The brunette exited the large room, threatening his twin with a great assortment of things that didn't sound too pleasant. Roxas sighed abysmally, flopping down on the bed. Of course, today was his brother's congradulatory party; Sora had taken a week to spend life as a stable boy. That is, during the day he was Sora, stable boy. During the nights of that week, he was His Royal Highness. It wasn't going to change. And this was another shallow party for a teen that barely deserved to sleep in a fluffy bed at night.

Roxas grumbled a bit as he got off of his bed and slipped on all his clothes. He didn't want to go to this party. He thought he was the only person of high rank that seemed to notice how shallow people really were. All everyone else he knew who were nobles, or royals, thought that they were the kindest people and they were always doing things for the better of everyone. The only person that was really helping the people, was the King Regent. He was the only person really doing things. He wasn't even going to attend the party! Roxas felt jealous of how the King Regent had the ability to pass up such an event. The Prince had to attend, though.

The noise from the guests began to reach Roxas' ears. He grumbled again, pausing as he looked out window. The balcony was rimmed with plotted plants and the walls, he knew, beside the doors were covered with ivy. The whole veranda gave him a view of the garden below, which led overlooked the docks.

The… docks…

Roxas stopped putting on his pants and flung the pair away. He knew what he wanted to do to escape the party and the shallow ways his brother and 'friends' behaved. He had to escape to the town, by any means necessary. The prince put on his travel clothes and found a large back. He stuffed a bunch of neutral colored clothes along with a single pair of fancier clothes, just incase an occasion came up. Roxas stopped at his dresser, looking in the mirror. He saw the same thing he saw every day; a skinny blond with pale skin. Nothing special. Roxas planned to change that, and fast. Pulling out some savings from a hidden compartment, he stuffed it into a hidden pocket in his shirt. With a large, black hat, he finished his appearance. With a click, he opened the glass doors to the terrace…

* * *

The party was mild, the people pleasant, and the dancing outrageous. Sora was dancing on the floor, wildly, with Kairi, the girl who he was officially seeing. Though, every time he didn't face the redheaded girl, he always tried to catch the eye of a young guard. A young male guard. It wasn't a well known fact, in fact, even Sora didn't know, but the twins' father had a double love life. Not two women; he had a wife and a secret lover. Male lover. His wife knew, oh yes, and she was fine with it. The marriage had been for the public, to hide the King's secret other life. Clearly, like father like son, though Roxas would never do something as that.

Sora laughed as the song ended, feeling his skin crawl from the glances he knew he was getting from the guard. The prince looked up and caught his eye, mouthing 'later'. The guard nodded, and continued his quiet protection. Kairi wrapped her arms around her beau, eager for another dance. Sora apologized and made an excuse about thirst, leaving the noble heir to dance with another teen their age.

The door suddenly burst open, making Sora turn halfway between the guard and Kairi. A maid, her hat askew and her face deathly pale had entered. "His Highness, Prince Roxas is missing!" The air in the room suddenly seemed to freeze, the everyone's breath caught. Half the people turned to look at Sora, who looked furious, shocked, and upset all at the same time. He clenched his fists and simply said, "Damn."


End file.
